


Aupornity

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Crying, M/M, Mentions of Aftercare, Mild Transphobia, PWP, Pussy Spanking, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Trans Gavin Reed, Vagina Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, authority kink, it’s all consensual don’t wirry, tit fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Connor and Gavin enact a unique way of celebrating Connor’s promotion to Lieutenant.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Aupornity

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just horny for Convin and sexually humiliated Gavin *shrugs*. Please comment!

“You’ve been a very naughty boy, Detective. I think you need to be punished.” The words sounded silly even to Connor’s own ears, but the expression they elicited from Gavin was far from it. 

Gavin bit his lips, eyes blown wide as he looked up at Connor. “Says who?” He raised an eyebrow cockily, crossing his arms over his chest. His scantily clad chest. 

It was all part of the fantasy, of course. Gavin wearing the tight, sheer shirt that showed off sinfully perky nipples and large, supple tits, as well as the tight jean shorts showcasing a little bulge and a lot of ass. Connor was still in his work clothes, too, right laying straight across his chest and shiny new lieutenant badge pinned to his belt. It was at least partly responsible for the present scene. 

“I don’t think respectable young men show up to work like that.” Connor gave his chest, right near the perky nipple, a healthy poke. The finger dug in easily, and Connor considered pushing further to see how much Gavin would take. 

Gavin drew in a breath, and Connor could practically smell him getting wet. “Why not? Just because Fowler gives you one promotion, everyone has to suck your dick or something?” 

“I just don’t think our detectives should be prancing around looking like little sluts. Although, with that figure, I know it’s hard to hide.” The words had been suggestions from Gavin, and they felt foreign on his tongue. Especially the last part; he always felt just a bit weird, calling attention to Gavin’s more idiosyncratic features, even if sometimes Gavin liked Connor to humiliate him for having them. He found those parts attractive, of course, more attractive than he was willing to admit to himself, but the thought that his attraction, his attention, could hurt Gavin made him pause. Still, Connor was getting just a bit into the scene. 

He reached out, squeezing part of Gavin’s tit not covered his arms. Gavin grunted, jerking back but unable to continue the motion as Connor’s grip hardened. “Or maybe you’re not trying to hide, are you?” He cooed. “Do you think this will gain you favors, Detective? That I’ll value you more if I get to stare at your tits instead of your face all day? Or maybe you think you can fuck a confession out of the desperate suspects you bring in?” As Connor continued, his voice dipped to a growl he knew Gavin loved. Gavin nearly cowered under his stare, legs pressed tightly together, and an indent in his jeans just barely visible. 

“So what? I’ve got the highest cases solved. I’m sorry you’re too limp-dicked to follow through with anything.” Gavin jabbed his index finger into Connor’s chest, and the next moment, he was tipped over Connor’s lap, ass in the air and jean shorts ripped down to his knees. It was the signal for the scene to progress, and that Gavin wanted the scene to happen as planned. 

Gavin had gone commando, and like Connor had predicted, thick slick coated Gavin’s cunt and the course hairs surrounding it. He dipped a finger down, prodding gently at Gavin’s asshole before gliding down to cup his white-hot sex, giving the pubic hair a quick, firm tug. 

“I think it’s time that I, as your commanding officer, taught you a lesson.” He purred, drawing his hand back. The first slap landed on Gavin’s right asscheek, his hand purposefully chilled to add more sting. 

Gavin yelped, and his hips bucked, but he only glared up at Connor. “That all you got, hotshot?” It was both a taunt and a dare. 

Instead of answering, Connor upped the force for his hit to Gavin’s left cheek. The man’s ass wobbled at the impact, a white handprint fading to red, then pink. Gavin tensed in Connor’s lap. Connor doled out the next smacks in quick succession, covering the area of Gavin’s ass. To his credit, Gavin remained remarkably still, only slight whines and grunts escaping him. Connor realized he wanted more. 

Tipping Gavin forwards, his hand landed squarely upon the section of Gavin’s cunt viable to him. In the split second of contact, Gavin’s sex felt like it was burning into his hand. Gavin howled. 

Immediately, Connor stopped, instead rubbing his hand into Gavin’s lower back. “What color are you, love?” 

“G-green. Why’d you stop? I think… naughty little sluts really need to be punished right there. Over and over.” Gavin panted. Connor realized what he had interpreted as tremors was really Gavin humping his leg. 

“Mm. Alright. I suppose you need to learn your lesson on what you give to your suspects so freely, right?” He chuckled, lifting up Gavin’s leg. The next slap struck him right on his pussy lips, forcing his fat cunt to jiggle at the onslaught. He delivered a few more quick strikes, to his taint and the undercurve of his ass, to right on his engorged, twitching t-dick. 

“Did you learn your lesson?” Connor asked, giving Gavin’s t-cock two brusque tugs before slapping it. 

“Th-think I did, Sir.” Gavin whimpered. 

“Good. Tell me that dirty sluts like you need to keep your legs closed.”

“I’m a dirty slut who needs to keep my fat legs closed.”

“Close enough.” Connor chuckled, giving Gavin’s blistered red ass one more slap. 

“C-can I cum now, sir? Since I’ve learned my lesson so well?” Gavin sniffed, staring up at him with tears still in his eyes. He also pushed his tits together to make a more pleasing image, which Connor thought defeated the purpose of Gavin’s “lesson” entirely. 

“Yes. Bouncing on my leg, with your tits out so I can watch.” 

“But-“

“Do we need to repeat the lesson?”

Gavin shook his head, wobbling to his feet and shucking off his shirt before dropping heavily onto Connor’s thigh. The show lasted approximately two minutes, with even the limited friction of Connor’s pant leg enough to make Gavin’s legs convulsively clench down as he came. Gavin barely had time for a few bounces, but the look he gave Connor while he sucked at one of his own nipples made up for any lost show. 

Briefly, Connor filed the idea of tit torture away for later. 

“Was I good, baby?” Connor asked, shifting Gavin so his back leaned against him. 

“More than good. You’re a regular actor, Con. Should go into porno!” 

“Mm, not without you.” He chuckled, scooping him up and wrapping him in a thick blanket. “Would you like a bubble bath now? Or maybe a bath bomb?” 

“TV!” 

“That’s not what I asked.” Connor laughed, kissing the top of Gavin’s head. Still, whatever Gavin wanted, Connor was willing to give it to him.


End file.
